EmeraldStargazer
Your name is Vihrea Beorht. Generally considered placid, you are definitely not above losing your temper, though it is best described as a low simmer. You keep a long staff, but prefer to use your body as your weapon. You wonder why, though; in all honesty, you consider yourself too much of a coward to follow through. The night sky is your fascination; isn't it just your luck you get stuck with diurnal tasks due to your higher than normal tolerance to the day's heat. Your Trollian handle is emeraldStargazer and your typing is plain, though peppered with smileys, using no capitals unless you NEED TO EMPHASIZE SOMETHING. Appearance and Personality Vihrea is jade-blooded, just under seven sweeps (~15 years) old. She keeps her hair short, rarely letting it grow past her ears. Her horns grow outward and curve slightly downward, coming to a point. Her main clothes are blue denim pants and a black short-sleeved shirt which bears her symbol. She wears sandals under most circumstances. She has a jade green overcoat, originally her color, but faded over years of use; it is her prized possession. Her symbol is modeled after that of a spiral galaxy. After she saw her symbol far above her head, she knew she wanted to know more about the sky. Knowing the historic role of jade blooded females, she wonders what it would be like if it happened to her, and knowing she would be forced underground she could never see it again. It also looks like the space aspect symbol, but as her story thus far does not include the game, her potential as a space player has not been explored. She casts herself as a pacifist, but also thinks it makes her weak. She has a hard time controlling her emotions, and tends to bottle the volitile mixture, which also makes her fairly dangerous and prone to outbursts, only furthering her belief she can't control herself. She practices martial arts, mostly to keep herself fit, but also to be prepared for when she is forced into a fight. Her style is similar to tae kwon do, a style from Korea. Finding it similar in movement, she can be found dancing by herself from time to time. Vihrea occupies much of her downtime in mythology of her homeworld. She is intrigued by the stories, and wonders what it would be like if the stories were real. She is in the closet about the fact that she actually does believe in the tales, no matter how far-fetched. She reprimands herself for it often, but refuses to give it up. Vihrea actually looks forward to the time she would be taken to leave the planet. While she gives very little cares about the empire's agenda, she wants nothing more than to be out among the stars she sees from the ground. She hopes she can one day meet an alien species, though when brought up, she dismisses the wish as a "childish dream" she has put behind her, when in actuality the desire grows stronger by the day. Living at the high end of the lowblood spectrum, Vihrea still chooses to live her life fairly simply. She decorates little and has no use for ornamenting herself or her surroundings. Vihrea starts off quiet, but is capable of speaking about any subject within minutes. She says she makes friends quite easily, but has a difficult time keeping them. She considers these both weaknesses as well; in addition to not making a lasting relationship, she trusts with her words far too easily and fears one day she'll let something slip that gets what few allies she has into trouble. She tends toward antisocial behavior and dislikes face-to-face meetings. She has a difficult time picking up on emotions and reactions, to the point where everything needs to be spelt out for her and she still might not quite get it. She picks up negative better than positive, but not by much. When it fails, she defaults to neutral. She is horrible when it comes to relationships with others, since she doesn't know how to respond to them. Relationships Lusus Vihrea's lusus is a doe. The two keep a distant outward appearance, and Vihrea admits she can't always talk freely to her, but she recognizes that she trusts the lusus with her life. Jazyck Sacnet main article: nefariousMisandrogyny Vihrea and Jazyck, at the start of the session, had known each other for nearly two sweeps. The two are moirails, though it is often pointed out they seem to be in name only. Vihrea finds Jazyck crude and embarrassing; more frequently than she'd like to admit she is making up excuses for her moirails behavior. Bleske Trojic main article: amphibiousMelancholy Vihrea calls her relationship with Bleske "complicated". Bleske tried forcing her into a kismesissitude, but neither girl really understood what that entailed, as it was both their first time, so it ultimately fell apart, with Bleske acting more as a vitriolic friend to Vihrea. Vihrea dislikes Bleske and her temperment, calling her bitter and broken, but does trust her. Since the session went underground, she actually finds herself speaking with Bleske more often than Jazyck. Session Vihrea was taken rather reluctantly into Bonder Prsopo's farming mission, recruited as a worker. Usually she was a tiller. Upon hearing that some of the work was unavoidably going to take place during the day, she was least visibly disturbed, and wound up being assigned to diurnal tasks, to her annoyance but not quite displeasure. Through this, she has found she has a higher heat tolerance than most of her peers. Other Vihrea's name comes from "green" (Finnish: vihreä) and "bright" (old English:'' beorht''). Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Green/Jade Blood